Venganza
by MiaElizabethH
Summary: Riza Hawkeye y Olivier Mira Amstrong se vengan de Roy Mustang Advertencia BDSM


Se despertó sintiéndose apretado, estaba amarrado, tenia una venda en los ojos, una mordaza en la boca, por un momento no entendió lo que estaba pasando, tratando de recordar los últimos sucesos, la teniente Hawkeye le había dado un café y después de eso se sintió adormilado.

\- Veo que te despertaste- esa voz la conocía, pero no podía entender que hacia ella aquí, mucho menos porque estaba así, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, no podía ver. Estaba incomodo, trato de moverse para encontrar una forma de estar cómodo.

-Creo que debería quitarte la venda de los ojos, Mustang- sintió unos pasos acercarse, unas manos que pasaban alrededor de su cabello, soltando la venda.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, enfocando a la mujer que estaba en frente de él, se sorprendió a ver a Olivier vestida solamente con un Baby doll, un látigo en la mano, abrió los ojos, y trato de zafarse de las cuerdas, pero un "clic" y una voz muy familiar lo hizo detener.

-Yo que usted no lo hago Señor- levanto la vista y se encontró con Hawkeye sentada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas solamente con un corsé rojo puliendo una de sus armas. Se veía increíblemente sexy al igual que Olivier, miro a las dos mujeres un poco desorientado de la situación.

-Hawkeye deberíamos explicarle a este inútil porque esta en esta situación- Olivier paso el látigo por el abdomen de Roy y se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, pasando su lengua por la nuca.

\- Mire Coronel, es nuestra venganza por salir con las dos al mismo tiempo- alzo la mirada, mirando a Roy directamente a los ojos, se levanto del escritorio, apuntando su cabeza, se acerco de la manera más sexy posible - más te vale que te comportes – lo tomo por los cabellos y halo su cabeza para atrás, dando un beso en la mandíbula – Si no lo haces, te castigaremos.

Si por un momento pensó que era el infierno se retracto, que hombre se iba negar a ser dominado por estas dos mujeres ardientes. Sabía que si miraba mucho corría el riesgo que su miembro lo traicionará, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio. Miró a la mujer rubia con el arma, detallando ese hermoso corsé rojo con flores negras que rodeaban su torso, no tenía nada más puesto, su cabello suelto, sus labios rojos carmesí, sus piernas largas y su trasero lo hacían volver loco, con el arma apuntando a su cabeza sin saber si está cargada o no, ella se rió.

\- Olivier parece que nuestro Coronel se está excitando porque no le ayudamos un poco – trazo una línea con su lengua por su torso entre las cuerdas, llegando a unos centímetros de su miembro dónde se detuvo , mientras que Olivier lamía su cuello y orejas, moviendo su látigo lentamente por su espalda.

Roy no pudo evitar mover su caderas para Riza pudiera llegar a su polla, su amigo estaba palpitando por esas dos mujeres y se estaba desesperando, cada movimiento que hacían con las uñas de hierro o con el látigo hacían estremecer su cuerpo y ponerlo más caliente. Ellas solo se estaban riendo de el.

Si bien se lo merecía durante un año habia estado saliendo con las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, ambas eran extremadamente sexys para dejarlas. Ambas tenían cosas que la otra no tenia. Para un hombre era difícil escoger entre las dos.

Olivier se quitó de su espalda, caminando hacia el escritorio para dejar reposar su látigo , Roy no pudo evitar un gemido cuando se dio cuenta que esa mujer, tenía una colita de zorro en su Ano.

\- Bien Hawkeye, se ha portado bien podríamos darle una recompensa

\- No mires mucho Mustang- Riza tiro su cabello hacia atrás – te recuerdo lo celosa que soy. – soltó su cabello y volvio a trazar una línea por su asomen hasta llegar nuevamente a unos centímetros de su polla. – eso es lo que quieres ¿No es así?

Olivier se acercó y le quitó la mordaza. Dándole un beso en la oreja.

\- Te hice una pregunta señor- Roy sintió, como Riza llevaba su lengua por su abdomen hasta su cuello, se acercó hasta su mandíbula y le dio pequeño beso –¿ Te gustaría que te lamiera tu polla?

Esa pregunta no se hacía obviamente quería que las lenguas de ambos pelearán por tomar el control de su miembro, había soñado tantas veces con esta situación que está dudando si era real o no.

\- Pídelo – Olivier colocó su dedo en el muslo de Roy

\- Por favor, tóqueme – suspiro

\- Te estamos tocando – Roy a el escuchar eso abrió sus ojos, debía perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba para poder sentir esas calientes lenguas en su polla.

Hawkeye bajo de nuevo, mirando su polla y extendiendo su su lengua cerca de su pene

\- ¡Quiero que toquen mi polla! – gritó – Por favor. – movió las caderas nuevamente en un intento fallido para que lo tocaran

Sin esperar más Hawkeye trazo lentamente una línea desde la base de su pene hasta la punta, Olivier se le unió.

Roy se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que cualquier ruido o movimiento tendría su castigo, y conociendo a Olivier castigo es igual a dolor, por su parte también debía aceptar que los castigos de Riza eran mucho menos dolorosos para el cuerpo, pero si para su mente, y tener una combinación de ambas, quizás no era tan buena idea.

Si cada una por si sola lograban, llegar a su punto máximo, tener a las dos, era mucho mejor, peleo contra su cuerpo, alma y mente, para no perder la cordura, ella no eran tan inteligentes después de todo, lo habían amarrado con sus guantes de incisión puestos, así que un chasquido y estaba suelto, pero sabia perfectamente, que entre mejor se comportara más premios tendría, además era la única posibilidad de poder ver a Riza y Olivier cumpliendo sus mayores anhelos.

Mustang dejo escapar un suspiro inaudito, con su cabeza hacia atrás, para evitar cualquier contacto visual, ¡maldición! Se sentía tan bien, cada lengua tan húmeda y cálida subiendo y bajando peleando por el control, en un momento, el ritmo empezó a parar y el bajo la mirada lentamente hacia abajo, mirando disimuladamente, como empezaban a discutir con gestos quien dominaría más, desde esa perspectiva, se apreciaban perfectamente los senos de ambas mujeres más esa pequeña discusión, Finalmente Olivier Introdujo todo el miembro el la boca, mientras que Riza volvía a sentarse en el escritorio y continuaba puliendo su arma.

Olivier introdujo completamente su miembro, suaves gemidos atravesaban por su cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar, Finalmente lo tomo profundamente hasta su garganta, casi tragándolo, y Mustang sintió que ya no podía más, iba a correrse, sentía como su orgasmo se estaba acumulando lentamente, a punto de ser liberado, y antes que pudiera reaccionar su cuerpo desobedeció y movió lentamente sus caderas tratando de introducir más su miembro.

Como era de esperarse Olivier se apartó, limpio con su mano la saliva y el liquido pre seminal que corría por su mandíbula, sonrió maliciosamente y se levanto.

-Olivier, alguien parece que lo está disfrutando mucho – Hawkeye hablo desde el escritorio

-Te dije que te comportaras Mustang - tomo su cabello hacia atrás – ahora tendremos que castigarte.

Hawkeye se levanto del escritorio, camino con el látigo y un collar en la mano lentamente, le entrego el collar a Olivier, en tanto ella se lo ponía alrededor de su cuello, Riza, caminaba de vuelta a el escritorio , abriendo un cajón, con una cadena y algo más que no alcanzo a ver.

Lo amarraron como perro, y le soltaron las cuerdas.

-Bien Mustang, Ponte a gatas ¡ahora! - sin poder reaccionar Olivier lo empujo de la silla incomoda, y lo dejo de rodillas en el piso– Buen Chico, Hawkeye el látigo.

Hawkeye le entrego el látigo, manteniendo en su mano otra cosa, pudo ver una bolita, pero nada, mas tenia la duda si eran esas bolitas provenientes de Xing, para dar placer analmente, pero no pudo asegurar nada, sintió como la punta del látigo, recorría lentamente su culo, sabía muy bien lo que venía, un fuerte latigazo paso por su culo, sin piedad, escucho una risa, trato de moverse, pero la cadena no lo dejaba moverse, Sintió dos latigazos más, bastante dolorosos por cierto, antes de escuchar a Hawkeye interceder por el.

-Olivier te estas pasando un poco no crees –

-Hawkeye, porque no mejor le colocas esas cosas a Mustang, Estoy segura que las disfrutara.

Mustang trato de mirar de que mierda hablaban esas dos, pero solo sintió algo liquido en su culo, unas bolitas introducirse lentamente, cada bolita era mas grande que la otra, una mezcla entre dolor y placer se apodero de el, sabia muy bien su utilidad, Hawkeye hacia unos meses había aceptado su deseo de el colocárselas, y ahora ella se estaba vengando con eso.

Lo pusieron boca abajo, y sintió como lentamente unos tacones, pasaban por su espalda, y detrás de cada paso el látigo rozaba, si pensaba que esas bolitas eran dolorosas estas pisadas eran mas.

-Olivier, has subido de peso- rio sabiendo muy bien las consecuencias.

Un latigazo muy fuerte sintió en su trasero, pasando a rozar su ano.

-Repítelo Mustang-

Roy se mantuvo en silencio, debía mantener su papel de sumisión si quería más placer.

-Nunca imagine que el día en el que el coronel Mustang se mantuviera callado.

Rio y continuo caminando encima de él, dando latigazos, directamente en las bolitas de su ano.

Como si fuera poco, ambas mujeres lo dejaron arrodillado, mirando a el escritorio, con esas malditas bolas en el ano, mientras ellas, se acercaban lentamente entre ellas, dándose unos besos picaros para darle dolor mental a Roy, empezaron a quitarse la poca ropa entre ellas, se sentaron el es escritorio y empezaron a dar placer mutuamente, mientras el pobre Roy quería llorar de desesperación por no poder hacer nada.

Olivier coloco a Riza con su espalda apoyada en sus pechos, abriéndola de piernas frente a Roy, y empezó a subir y a bajar su dedo, por el Clítoris de Hawkeye, haciendo que esta otra, gimiera de forma tan provocativa, Mustang nunca en la vida se había sentido tan celoso de un dedo, Sin duda alguna esta era la peor tortura que le ponían hacer, Mirar, mirar como dos bellas damas sentían placer y el sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡Deténganse! – grito finalmente – Por favor déjenme tocarlas, deseo tocarlas.

-Dime Mustang porque deberíamos hacer eso- Olivier saco su dedo de Hawkeye.

-Porque quiero hacerlas sentir bien.

-¿que te hace pensar que puedes hacer un mejor trabajo?- Esta vez Hawkeye hablo

-Ustedes dos saben muy bien que puedo hacerlo.

Hawkeye se levantó, completamente sonrojada, y paso una venda por los ojos de Mustang, lentamente sintió como las bolitas de su ano salían, dejándole un sentimiento de vacío y a la vez muy sensible. Unas manos lo hicieron quedar boca arriba, mientras sentía algo caliente y húmedo entrar por su miembro.

-Vamos a ver que tan bien puedes hacerlo-

Sin poder responder, sintió unas manos en su cabello y tiraban hacia adelante, haciendo que su cara chocara contra el coño de alguna de ellas, no necesitaba invitación y sin pensarlo dos veces paso su lengua por clítoris y su apertura, mientras que alguien le daba embestidas a su miembro, no sabia muy bien quien estaba en su boca y quien estaba en su pene, pero le daba lo mismo, se sentía exquisito.

Continuo con su labor, sabia muy bien que ellas llegaban antes que él, el habría ganado.

Movió la lengua por todo el clítoris queriendo mostrar lo bien que podía hacerlo, sabia perfectamente que ninguna mujer podía resistir a la lengua de él, por algo lo buscaban todas.

Empezó a sentir como una de las dos empezaba a gemir, así que ayudo moviendo sus caderas, mientras continuaba la labor en su lengua, poco a poco las dos mujeres fueron cayendo, en los encantos de Mustang, sin poder resistirse. Aun con ojos vendados sabia perfectamente esas dos, había llegado a su orgasmo, en cierta forma, conocía muy bien a las mujeres.

Ambas se separaron de él, quitándole la venda y el collar. Había ganado.

Miro a las dos y no pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa de triunfo.

Chasqueo los dedos y se deshizo de las cuerdas. Levantándose con ayuda de ambas.

-Mustang, una pregunta

-Si claro-

Quien era la que estaba en tu cara y quien era la que estaba en tu pene

Roy no pudo evitar una sonrisa- Fácil tu estabas en en mi pene, Hawkeye no es tan abierta a diferencia tuya. – la vena de la frente de Olivier fue evidente

-Mustang

-Tú me preguntaste- la estaba provocando y el en esa situación sabia muy bien que vendría.

Una hora mas tarde, Mustang se encontraba esposado con los brazos arriba y vendado, con las bolitas de vuelta en su ano y un látigo rozando su cuerpo nuevamente.

-Respóndeme Maldito, quien es muy abierta- Olivier volvió a darle un latigazo.

-Hawkeye ayúdame- suplico Roy

\- Lo siento señor, no puedo.


End file.
